Days of the dead
by jack2the7ripper
Summary: Jack Clark, the only nephew of Issac clark had it pretty ruff over the past couple years. His uncle disappearing, then reappearing years later only to disappear yet again, to find out he was dead, leaving the earth because of the zombie planets call brother moon, and finally Self-destruct the ARK to destroy the marker while killing him. You think fate would let him die...no not yet
1. Last man standing

_"We are the last hope for humanity-"_

_" -home was over run with the nercomorph threat of the brother moons invasion-"_

_"-now with in the safety of the ARK we can all start over here no worries my brothers and sister we will survive!"_

_"Survive..."_

_"SuRvIVe..._

_"SSSSuuuuuRRRvvvIIVvvvvEeeeeeeee..."_

Shooting at the recording I was sick and tired of hearing the same thing over and over again, survive my ass this ship wasn't mean what it was as a ship for the human race to escape the threat of the brother moons's wrath from the necromorph threat. No it wasn't a ship like that this was a another trick of that god damn cult! bringing a marker aboard the ship turn this ARK from a ship of salivation to a ship of damnation. It happened over over night, nercomorphs came in from the wood work they overran us in a matter of hours to the point the soldiers and remaining civilian retreat to the hanger bay but likely for me I never got their in time. When I did the whole place was a slaughter house because it held the marker, the whole ship is crawling with the dead as I remained what I could be the last human on this ship. Me...Jack Clark warrant officer first class of the Earth Defense force...well whats left of it at least, been surviving on this shit show for almost 4-5 weeks now honestly time doesn't matter here. Haven't been sleeping too well either been draining most of the time but when I do sleep I find a armor station and close it to hide in it to sleep, but sleep isn't always nice to me usually their play backs of me watch as my team being tore apart by those fucker and me trying the best I can to save them but failing.

It was madding...

Honestly My goal is to survive though this hell, but more days that pass I can feel the marker try and into break my mind playing with my though and memories trying to make me feel bad about my teams death but I knew their wasn't anything I could do... we all have to die sometime right? or will the marker not let us?

Suicide has crossed my mid a few times though, but I didn't want my corpse to become one those freaks and I didn't want to die if it wasn't on my own terms, why would god would allow this to go unchecked.

WAS THIS SOME GREAT FLOOD!?

WHAT WAS THIS HUH!?

PUNISHMENT OF OUR SINS!?

WHAT ABOUT THE CHILDREN AND NEWBORNS THEY DIDN'T DERISIVE THIS HELL!

Holding my sliver cross around my neck I was done as the memory of the hellish nursery entered my mind no this wasn't god's doing this was the devils work and his followers and I was against them.

(no more)

Getting off my ass I got up from my chair I sighed it was time... I need to over load the main reactor to cause the ship to go atomic killing everything even if It includes myself. This hell needs to die for all of them...the men, the woman, the children, the newborns, and for the human race nothing is going to survive this.

Flipping the switches on the panel of reactor as the ships on board AI warned of the core going critical this was it my life need to end these monster if I had to die as well.

A eye for a eye...

With each switch I began to replay the events that lead up to this.

My uncle Issac clark going to save his girlfriend.

Him not returning home after some time.

Then I got to see him over almost a year again then he left to save his ex-girlfriend as he sent me to earth.

Joining the military for money to pay the bills.

My 'aunt' Ellie returning to tell me what had happened to my uncle.

The moons following suit.

The ARK leaving.

Ellie dying from a accident involving one of the ships air locks leaving me alone in this ship to live.

The marker activation.

Monsters coming from the dead.

My teams death.

My Isolation.

Now this...

MY death...

The last human to die...

Reaching over to the last switched I stopped myself thinking this over for the millionth time already doubting if this would work if the marker would survive the explosion then dooming another race letting my efforts go to waste. But if it did the marker would be destroyed the brother moons wouldn't have another planet to infect as they different in the endless void of space.

Yes the marker wasn't going to survive this blast.

I couldn't help but laugh at how Ironic this was this was the last switch to cause the core to got critical as I was the last human to die.

Hell was going to die and I along with it, even now the demons screamed for me not to do it...no begged me these monsters that I though was once mindless begged me not to do this. But I wasn't going to listen, I flipped the switch with a smile as I turned to the demons out side the protective window that shielded me from them. I flipped them off as I could feel the heat of the blast though the chamber I was in taking me to be the first to meet death...

Or so I thought


	2. escaping the dead part 1

apples

'Apples…

Why do I taste apples?

I'm I supposed to apples?

I am dead right?'

Was I dead or still apart of the living?

* * *

"Ow," I felt my head been giving a good shot of pain as I grabbed my head and got up from off the floor.

_'Fuck me that hurts...wait'_

Opening my eyes I looked around expecting a light to be met with but I didn't expect what looked like a basement.

_'The hell I set off the ARK's core how am I not dead and How the bloody hell did I get here?!'_

Getting off the floor I looked around, this wasn't one of the ARK's lower decks and were the hell was I. So many questions buzzed through my brain as tried to gather my bearing, as I held my head again.

*groan*

My body went into autopilot as I turned around with my trusty plasma cutter in hand pointing to where the groaning came from as I saw the shadow of a man in the darkness of this basement. My flashlight on my tool lit up the shadow reviling a human! but something was off about him grey skin even with his back to me he wasn't right in any way.

"Hey," I spoke at the humanoid.

He turned to me then I saw it, jaw wide open reviling a blood filled maul, and pure dead white eyes as It groaned slowly walked over to me. This wasn't a nercomorph it was way too slow but with my tangle with dead before I didn't hesitate I fired a wave of hot plasma that sliced though the flesh of the dead creature's arm into two. Not effected I aimed and fired off its other arm but it still walked over to me as it dragged it's foot behind him, usually cutting off two limbs would kill a nercomorph but this dead creature still came at me even though it was armless. Pointing my weapon I fired at the neck slicing its head off this caused the body to stop moving as it fell to it's knees dead, still pointing my weapon at the body to see it would mutate. Lightly kicking the body, nothing the creature was dead but I wasn't taking any chances I began to slam my foot down on the body till it was a bloody plop.

"Why does this happen to me everywhere I go the dead are always to spoon out my brains," My muffled voice spoke though the quiet space.

Looking around I found my a stair case and going up it I found a door and opened it and into what looked like a hallway filled with old fashion lockers and other old looking school equipment the hell was I.

_'Wait it that sun light?'_

Turning down the hallway I saw a row of windows down the hall as I slowly walked over to the window as I saw it, REAL sun light something I haven't seen in so long and miss with blue sky and green fields of grass was I on earth but...The brother moons! Didn't they destroyed all this? How did I get back way is everything so different? More questions buzz but a girl screaming broke me from my trance. Running down the hall I entered a room what looked to be a med-bay. when I saw it a woman was being attack by the dead, NO I WASN'T GOING TO LET ANYONE ELSE DIE WHEN I CAN HELP THEM DAMMIT! Running to the dead walker I knocked her out of the way I gun whipped my plasma cutter on the creatures head causing the head to be crush from the weight and force killing the monster as its blood staining my white armor even more with infected blood. Stepping front of the woman defensibly with my plasma cutter at the ready at the undead.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I turned to her.

The woman looked at me and MY GOD! My nose began to bleed under my helmet as I held my face plate at her...bust fuck is that even normal! Besides me drowning in my own blood she nodded her head at me as I nodded back and let my helmet open up slightly causing my blood to pour onto the ground as I put it back on and turned to the things in front of me as I pointed my plasma cutter ready to kill them.

"stay behind me," with my finger on the trigger as the dead walked to me.

Before I could fire a round a girl with purple hair came at the dead with a wooden sword smashing their heads in with one swift blow, as more blood was flung onto my armor.

'Damn,'

With the sight whimpers of pain coming from my left I turned to see a guy bleeding from his should, I knelt down to his level and checked on him.

'That looks back I might have something to fix that,'

Being bite wasn't fun even by a necromorph it hurt like hell but some med kit bio gel does wonders I barely have a scar where it was, Taking off my pack I opened it up looking though it for a med kit. The purple girl knelt down to the boys level and placed a hand on her shoulder as she introduced herself to the wounded.

"I'm captain of the kendo club Saeko Busujima a sophomore whats you name kid," She asked the kid.

the kid while coughing up blood tried to say his name, ishe kasu.

Placing a hand on his other shoulder I lightly shook him.

"Don't worry Ishe I have you patched up in no time," Letting him go I grabbed a med kit and was about to treat him but saeko stopped me.

"Ishe I commend you courage for protecting doctor shizuka but you do know what happens when you bitten, I don't think you family and friends would like to see you like that. I will make you death swift and painless as I can if you say no," I looked at her in shock but it was a minor dead it could have infected him could it?

The kid choked but he wanted to die, placing the medkit back in I got up with the girl as I placed the pack back on my back.

"Wait-" the doctor tried object but I held out my hand to stop her.

"Sorry ma'am its too late for him I'm afraid," turning to saeko I nodded as she ready her weapon.

"Thank you friend, doctor you must not worry this young man will die with honor and I'm going to make sure that he does," I grabbed the nurse and turned her away from what was about to happen to the young man.

...

Blood splatted over the window as she killed the boy swiftly with a blow to his head, the nurse didn't see it but she knew what happened as I held her to comfort her as I hushed her down. But the other door to the room broke down letting more of THEM in.

"Shit we have to go!" I told them.

Ready my plasma cutter as saeko ready her weapon at the dead, I didn't know it then but life has a funny way of making you meet your closest friends.


	3. escaping the dead part 2

Fucking Christ man these weren't necromorphs their dumb and slow but just as strong.

The two girls and I ran down the hallway as Saeko was in the front knocking the ones in our paths out the way so we could get past them got to say I was impressed she was knocking them around like dolls, we then arrived at a door way as I check our backs with my cutter at the ready.

"Way don't you kill them? You two done so well this far." The nurse asked.

Saeko carefully looked out the glass doors as she responded with a answer.

"One or two at a time are not a promblum and I wont think twice about doing it but they come at you in packs and don't be fool their a lot stronger than they look. Once they grab you their almost impossible to get off," Sakeo told Shizuka.

"Wow I'm impressed-" she then tripped causing me to see what happened.

She tripped on a floor mat...

Going over to her as she blushed from embarrassment as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh I hate these stupid floor mats geez,"

"At least you didn't hurt yourself," I told her as I helped her up as Saeko walked over to her.

"What your wearing isn't really made for running,"

'What is she going to-'

She then grabbed her skirt and ripped it for more moment.

"What are you crazy this is christian DER!" I turned my head at the sight of her underwear being the gentlemen as I was.

"It would slow you down lady, Saeko had the right Idea you need something you can move in useless you want one of those things ripping to jerky. So its you life or you clothes which is more important," I asked.

She got mad at my comment as Saeko gave a agreeing smile.

"BOTH ARE!" Shizuka shouted.

Then down the hallway I heard what sounded like gun fire.

"What was that?" Shizuka asked.

I turned to direction of the shots.

"It came from the factually room," Saeko told us.

"Then lets go they probably need our help," The more of us the more chances of survival we have.

Running down the hall with the girls behind me as we ran to the factually room.

* * *

As we ran down we were meet with two more survivors one male and one female as we were met with a drill sound, turning my head I saw it.

A pink hair girl was drill out a dead one's brains out as the blood began to stain her clothes.

"I can't take it any more! SOME ONE PLEASE!" She pleated.

We scanned the room to see more zombies.

"I'll take the right side," Saeko told us.

I nodded.

"I handle the ones in the middle," I told the group.

That left the rest to the girl and boy armed with gym equipment, I ran at the middle ones as I Fired my plasma cutter slicing off two of their heads in half. The brown haired girl ran at a dead one and jabbed her weapon into it's head impaling it. The brown haired boy slammed his bat on the dead's head turning its brain into mush as it flew across the room, Saeko quickly bashed in the dead's heads with her training weapon quickly.

"Color me impressed," Saeko smiled at my comment.

Turning to the pink haired girl I walked over to her and knelt down placing a hand on her soldier.

"Are you alright?"

She didn't say a word but she was wide eyed staring at the blood covered trophy case, two of the girls ran over to her other side to help comfort her.

"Takagi are you OK?" the girl asked.

"Mi-morto..." She was in shock.

I picked her shaking body up bridal style as she was still wide eyed in horror, the boy closed the glass door as Saeko walked up to him.

"You already know the school doctor Shizuka and I'm Saeko Bursujima from class 3A," She introduced.

the boy turned to her with his bat in hand.

"I'm Takashi Komuro from class 2B," He introduced.

The brown hair looked over at Saeko.

"Ms. Bursujima I remember you on the nation championship last year I'm rei Miyamoto. I'm in the spear club,"

the chummy kid got up holding his head from being hit by the nurse by accident.

"Oh I'm Kohta Hirano from class B FYI," He told us.

"Nice to meet you all but yet I don't know your name yet," Saeko looked over at me.

I didn't say a word I looked down at the scared girl in my arms I looked back up to the group.

"Lets get this one settle in,"

The pink hair girl snapped out of it and pushed herself away from me with a look of anger.

"LET GO!" I took some steps back at her action as she turned to the group in anger. "Why are you all acting all warm and fuzzy!"

All of us confused turned to her.

"You flunked last miyamoto she the same age as you she isn't your elder!" She spat with venom.

I flinched at her action.

"Hey look you need to claim dow-"

She turned to me with a look of anger.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I'M STUPID! I'M SMARTER THAN ALL OF YOU COMBINED! YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY I'M IN THE SAME SCHOOL AS YOU!...I'm...I'm...I'm..." She was broken in shock I've seen this before, It was me last time unlike her I saw scared and alone but she was the lucky one their were others with her.

Saeko went over and placed a hand on her shoulder as she looked up in fear.

"Its alright,"

Takagi looked over at a mirror as she began to shake in pure fear.

"Look at me...all these blood stains...mom will have to take it to the cleaners," Takagi walked over to her as she flinked at his presents.

She then brayed her head into Saeko chest as she began to cry from what happened...

She was lucky...

Truly she was...

I didn't have a shoulder to cry on I had the darkness to keep me company...

The purple haired swords woman hugged her as she cried for everything that was going on, the group looked at her as I turned away from her unlike the others I knew she didn't want to be seen crying. Crying was a sign of weakness to most people, it was only natural though it happens when your sad or in pain we all knew that but this was too much on her head and soul.

Looking at myself in the mirror what looked back was a white and black armored with ribbed armor on his arms and legs, skull like helmet with two red lines over the right eye the only thing that was painted on, glowing blue eyes that seemed sad and lost, and finally the blood covering everything if you didn't look right you couldn't see the earth gov symbol on the right of the chest plate it no white armor was not clean all of the armor was covered in blood old and fresh. Raising my hands I looked at them, long and hard these took the lives of many dead and living alike and still covered in it with that I closed my hands and turned to the group.

* * *

(later 3 POV)

The group was in the as the TV as turned on, the group watched all of them but Jack he currently was above the sink holding the sides he saw this before it was happening again, Different virus but same out come.

Gripping the sink as he heard the reporter scream from behind the scream as the dead attacked her as jack hissed in anger.

"Not again," His voice spoke in a low tone.

"It is advice to stay indoors and not go outside unless it is avoidable," with that the screen turned to black.

With a sigh Jack took off his helmet letting his long white hair drop out as he grabbed a pair of scissor and began to cut his hair as Takashi got upset on why the press didn't warn them before hand.

"Because they didn't want to start a panic," Jack spoke cutting more hair.

They turned to the mask less soldier.

"I've seen this happen before trust me," Jack told them.

"Wait this has happened before!? Takashi asked.

"No and if I told you. you won't believe me but this infection isn't as bad as the one I faced. Those dead are dumb and slower then the dead I had fought for almost a whole year," Jack told them confusing them all.

"What are you talking about," Saeko asked.

Grabbing the hair in the back of his head before cutting letting the long white locks drop to the ground behind him.

"I think its best I don't tell you for your and my own sanity it bring back bad memories my friends," With that he ran water to clean the scissor before cutting more hair.

Takagi took a step forward in anger.

"WHY THE FUCK SHOULD WE LISTON TO YOU WE DON'T KNOW YOU GOD DAMN NAME!" Jack turned till they all saw a bright blue eye look at the now glasses wearing girl.

"Its Jack..."

Takagi took a step back.

"What you say?"

"Its Jack...Jack Clark warrant officer first class of earth gov military sole survivor of havoc squad," With that jack finished cutting his hair as he turned to the group causing them all to gasp.

The right side of his face had heavy scars on it as the right eye was not like the other it was a blood red eye, most of the scars had been fixed but you could tell they were bad as Jack was in a fight with a bear. As the group looked into his eyes they saw darkness, insanity, tiredness, and death. The eyes of veteran not a young man that the eyes belonged to, one who had seen hell, and under his eyes were rings of lack of sleep.

"Pretty ain't it," Jack said with a cold tone voice not muffled behind the skull like helmet.

The group looked at him in both shock and awe before Jack turned around and threw the scissor into the sink as he grabbed his helmet and placed it on as the eyes lit up a soft blue.

"Now that we have that out of the way what about a plan how to get the hell out this place?"


End file.
